


You’re Mario

by MissScorp



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: It’s your life. It doesn’t change. It’sa you. You’re Mario.





	You’re Mario

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This piece is a mish mash of the enemies Mario deals with in various games. It’s meant as a lighthearted piece that looks into what Mario must feel about his life. 
> 
> Please, if you like it, kudo it. Thanks all!

Stomp, stomp, stomp

Run, run, run

Jump, jump, jump

Crouch, crouch, crouch

Throw, throw, throw

Every day is the same.

It never changes.

Stomp on the heads of the Goomba, Koopa, Cheep Cheep, Dino Rhino, Rex’s or Monty Moles.

Run to avoid getting crushed by a spike, column, or Thwump.

Sometimes, sometimes, you will need to run so you can gather up enough speed to fly into the clouds where hidden coins or secret passages might be lurking.

Jump up to knock the Amazin’ Hammer Brother off his swinging platform or to punch one of the hundreds of yellow blocks with a big **?** on it.

Course, you got to hope it contains a ‘shroom, flower, feather or star. Coins are nice but they don’t help you against Chargin’ Chuck.

Or Ball ‘n’ Chain...

Or Big Boo, Grinder, Fuzzy, Hothead, and Li’l Sparky.

If you’re lucky — really lucky — the box might contain an egg with your pal, Yoshi.

Luck is only fleeting, and even then, Yoshi can’t accompany you everywhere or help you fight through every obstacle. 

Crouch to avoid Banzai Bill or one of the bazillion Bullet Bills that Blaster Bill will shoot at you to stop you from reaching the next pipe or ledge. 

Throw a brick, koopa shell or Bob-omb before he explodes to take out whatever might be blocking you from reaching the next level.

Yes, every day is just one never ending adventure for you.

Even a vacation isn’t a vacation.

Not when you have to rush across nine worlds to save the Princess from Bowser, and free Yoshi and his friends from the eggs the Koopalings have trapped them in.

You don’t mind, however.

It’s your life.

It doesn’t change.

Stomp, stomp, stomp

Run, run, run

Jump, jump, jump

Crouch, crouch, crouch

Throw, throw, throw

It’sa you. You’re Mario.  


End file.
